The present invention relates to portable hunting stands and, in particular, to a stand adapted to mount to a tree and that includes a collapsible and/or hinged platform.
A problem with tree stands is their size. Those with larger platforms provide more foot space to accommodate necessary movement while in the tree, but on the ground are harder to carry. That is, the width of the stand can be cumbersome during transport, either by a handle or supported on the back, through the woods when the stand can bump into trees and/or catch on brush and tree branches and all of which create undesired noise and inconvenience the hunter. Some stands also provide ladders or sectional upright towers, which are even more cumbersome to transport.
A typical commercially available portable tree stand consists of a horizontal support platform that is hinged to ail upright, vertical frame assembly. Cables may extend from the vertical frame to the platform to fix the maximum relative range of rotation of the platform and upright frame. A seat belt, rope, chain or other suitable length of fastener material is secured to the vertical frame to wrap around a tree and fasten to a mating fastener at the stand to secure the stand to the tree. Threaded fasteners or other auxiliary fasteners may also be provided to secure the vertical frame to the tree. Some stands provide means for leveling the platform.
The vertical frame can provide one or more displaced, upright members. The vertical frame also typically supports a seat assembly. The seat can comprise a sling arrangement or a rigid, padded seat that depends from the vertical frame. The seat can be permanently mounted to the vertical support piece(s) or be removable. The seat may also permit rotational movement.
The platform typically comprises a closed or open construction constructed of wood, steel or aluminum. The platform is sized to permit some nominal movement of the feet and maneuvering by the hunter. The platform is typically constructed to be rigid and support individuals weighing up to 300 pounds. Metal platforms can provide a solid, mesh or framed floor. Mesh floors typically are welded to perimeter frame pieces. Framed floors typically provide a number of tubular members that are fabricated into a matrix with intervening open spaces to shed water, snow etc. A thermal insulated and/or traction mat can be supported on the platform.
The geometric configuration and dimensions of a portable platform can vary widely. Typical rectangular platforms might exhibit a width in the range of 18 to 30-inches and a depth of 20 to 36-inches. Depending upon the materials, the weight of the stand assembly can correspondingly vary from 5 to 55 pounds.
Although large stands accommodate hunter movement, they tend to be heavy and cumbersome during transport and/or when being suspended from a tree. Stands can be carried by a handle of more typically are supported on the back via straps in a backpack fashion. Large platforms consequently extend well beyond the shoulders of the hunter, where the platform can strike intervening brush, trees etc. The length of the stand can also interfere with leg movement by striking the back of the legs.
The subject invention was developed to provide a lightweight, portable tree stand having a relatively large platform that is easy to carry through the woods, yet allows plenty of room for hunter movement while in the tree. A variety of alternative designs have been developed that allow a vertical frame assembly to fold flat relative to a multi-section platform. The platform is constructed in multiple sections that partially disassemble and/or are hinged to fold in sections and/or fan fold multiple frame members together to effectively reduce the width of the platform assembly in a closed or transport condition. The folded width is approximately one half the open width. An opened stand platform occupying a relatively large area is thereby obtained, yet the overall width of the assembly does not appreciably extend beyond the shoulders during transport in a backpack configuration. A variety of pivoting brackets, detachable supports, hinged retainers, stops and overlapping frame pieces stabilize and reinforce the folding frame sections. Notched latches also accept hook ends at the cable supports to provide a quick leveling adjustment.